Your name is
by Conanyaoi
Summary: What if some of our favorite ships had grubs of their own? Johnkat, PB&J, Erisol, Nepeta X Equius, Rosemary, Terezi X Dave, and Mituna X Kankri.
1. Isaac Egbart

Your name is Isaac Egbart and you need to find your damn glasses, you literally can't see anything without them. Oh no you're not blind, not by a long shot but do you remember when grandpa English got his eyes (glasses) punched off his face? Well that shit skips generations, although neither dad or aunt Jade has this problems you do and you fucking lost them again. Of course this fucking happens when you have a goddamn date not that Levi would care, Levi Nitram, he would probably help you find them. He's so goddamn nice you can't fucking stand it at first you hated him even thought a caliginous relationship would be the answer but he soothes your rage so you guess he's not that bad.

"Fucking shit... dad!" You yell stumbling around what you hope is your room.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT!?" Yells Karkat's usual raspy voice.

"I lost my eyes!"

"AGAIN!?"

"Yes!"

"REALLY!?"

"Dad!"

"YOU SURE!?"

"Dad, stop!"

"IS IT DARK, ISAAC!?"

"THIS IS STUPID, DAD, HELP ME FIND MY DAMN GLASSES!" With a chuckle Karkat follows your voice to where ever you're at.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN THE BATH TUB?" You thought that your room smelled strangely like lemons.

"Fuck... any idea where my glasses are?" You hear your father hum as he helps you out of the tub.

"I'LL ASK JOHN. DID YOU LEAVE THEM IN YOUR ROOM?" You're not sure, up till now you thought you were in your room.

"Not sure..."

Your voice isn't as loud but it is just as raspy as Karkat's, in fact you've got most of Karkat's features it'd be easier to list the differences, you are about the same height as John possibly a little shorter. Your horns one of your horns is pointed up while the other one is pointed down, although you wear Karkat's shirt you have John's dark blue pants that Vriska gave him. All in all there isn't much to your appearance, your shorter father keeps a firm grip on your shoulder as he guides you to your room. You're happy that Karkat came up stairs instead of John, that asshat has locked you in a closet before when you've lost your glasses, motherfucker.

"AH! THERE THEY ARE!" You feel a shiver go up your spine as Karkat picks up your eyes and slips them back onto your face. "BETTER?" With a smile you nod and hug the troll

"Thanks, dad." You say planting a kiss on the short trolls forehead.

"NEXT TIME DON'T FUCKING DROP THEM OFF THE TABLE, SHIT HEAD!" Despite his words Karkat forces you to bend down and kisses your cheek. "DON'T YOU DARE FILL ANY FUCKING BUCKETS!" Your face turns red as you quickly stand up straight.

"Father!" Betty Crocker and fucking buckets you swear because of these two things you've had more than one lecture from your uncle Kankri, for anyone who has read about Karkat you are sure they've heard of the living hell that is a trigger lecture. You're pretty sure it has to be one of the seven levels of hell, shaking your head you smile at him. "Whatever... I have to start getting ready." You quickly make your way downstairs to see your other father making breakfast.

"Morning, Isaac." He chuckles. "You want some breakfast." You stare at him, something seems... wrong. Off. You narrow your eyes at John as Karkat walks into the kitchen.

"JOHN, I DEMAND YOU STOP YOUR BULLSHIT AND MAKE ME SOME BROWNED BREAD AND PULVERIZED STRWBARRY INNARDS!" John slides some eggs onto a plate and places it on the counter.

"Geez, Karkat, do you have to yell every time enter a room?"

"FUCK OFF EGBART AND DO AS I SAID, LIKE A GOOD MOTHERFUCKING MATESPRIT."

John rolls his eyes and starts making Karkat some toast, you stare at the eggs that your father made looking for anything wrong with the food. It's not uncommon for your trickster of a father to put shit in your food, everyday is a battle of trust and mistrust when he hands you a meal no matter how tasty it seems. Picking up a fork you smell the eggs then touch them with your tongue, they seem fine but fuck it's not like this hasn't seemed fine before.

"YOU CALL THIS BROWN FUCKASS? GOGDAMN LET ME TELL YOU THAT THERE IS A HUGE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BLACK AND BROWN!" John doesn't seem to care as he stares at you with a smirk, just as you're about to take a bit Karkat quickly switches his plate with yours and takes away your fork. "FINE, FUCKASS, I'LL HAVE ISAAC'S FOOD."

You look at Karkat with a small smile as he gives you a wink knowing nothing's wrong with his food, although he always messes with your food John would never mess with Karkat's not after he sent the troll to the ER by having him ingest some kind of medicine that he refuses to name. Kanaya almost hacked him in half with her chainsaw luckily Rose and Felix were able to calm her down, that day you were almost minus two fathers. You smile at him, a brave man you will have to remember to thank him if he's not dead when you come back... you also hope that John is not dead when you return. You eat the toast, sweets aren't really your thing but you'd much rather have anything else then those eggs, after all you're still not entirely sure what your father did to those eggs.

"Uh w-wait Karkat, uh d-don't eat those..."

Staring his straight in the eyes Karkat lifts the fork and shoves the food into his mouth, you solute his bravery. You watch as John's expression morphs into one of worry as Karkat eats his food, you slightly frightened after all John doesn't like Levi. Well okay not LEVI but Gamzee after all he was a little iffy on the whole thing after hearing about what Gamzee had done, but that was sweeps ago and Levi had nothing to do with that. John still said he'd do anything he could to stop you from going on your date, suddenly you look over at Karkat hearing a familiar rumbling sound emitting from his stomach. Strange it sounds a lot like the time John had to send him to the ER, Karkat wraps his arms around his stomach before standing up and bolting for the bathroom with John close behind.

As worried as you are for John more than Karkat you're running late for your date so you shower after finishing your food, dress in your usually clothes (Karkat's shirt but with a blue sign rather than a gray one and dark blue pants), and leave. Do to the noises you hear coming from the bathroom you're happy there are two bathrooms in this house, one in your room and one in the hallway as you leave you make a quick call to Kanaya, not wanting your father to take another trip to the hospital.

"Hello?"

"He did it again."

"John Poisoned Karkat?"

"Yeah, I think it's the same."

"Okay, I Will Stop By As Soon As I Can, Thank You For Informing Me Isaac."

"Yeah, whatever." You her her chuckle on the other end.

"So Felix Tells Me That You Are Going Out With Levi. Might I Ask If This Is A Red Or Black Relationship?" You roll your eyes, of course your morail would talk about that to his own damn mother... well you knew he would anyway.

"Gossiping bitch." You state getting another chuckle out of the troll.

"So It Is True."

"Shut the hell up, yeah me and him have been dating for a while now. So the fuck what?" You can almost feel her motherly smile.

"I Am Not One To Judge, I Was Simply Wondering If You Could Answer My Previous Question."

"Have you fucking seen him with the shit beat out of him? No? That's fucking right, we're in a red relationship. Red. Fucking red!" You are quick to anger much like your father but unlike him you meant it in a more sarcastic way.

"Hmmhmm You Are Defiantly Your Fathers Child, That Aside I Will Be Over Shortly."

"Okay." You says stopping at Levi's door. "Please for the love of fuck, Kanaya, don't kill dad." Before she could utter the famous 'which one' line you hang up and practically bang on Levi's door. Oh great this clown answered... clown ha you'll have to tell Eridan that one.

"Yo MoThErFuCkEr, YoU hErE fOr LeV's?

"No, I'm here for Tavros." You say sarcastically as you roll your eyes.

"Oh... TaV!" You faceplam. "TaV, LeV's MaTeSpRiT iS hErE tO sEe YoU!" Faceplam X 2... you smile at the fact that Levi is the first person to rush over.

"Thanks dad, I can uh take it from here."

"BuT, hE sAiD hE wAs HeRe FoR..."

"Go drink your Faygo, dad." He says placing a kiss on the clown trolls cheek, Gamzee licks Levi's cheek and walks off. "You know he doesn't understand sarcasm."

You don't answer him you just kind of stare... wow nice fucking job dumbass. You look at the high blood wearing Gamzee's symbol on a brown shirt, his black pants with purple dots fit him perfectly so fucking perfectly. Damn that ass in those fucking jeans... there is one huge problem though, when are you planning on telling him you're a mutant? You are dating a high blood, a fucking high blood, if he finds out you're a mutant he'll kill you! They'll all kill you, just like grandpa you'll be doomed fucking doomed! You start breathing fast as panic over takes you, you quickly cover your eyes, no, no don't cry. They'll see... he'll see... you don't want to be alone again... please no you never want to be alone not with the voices... no not with the yelling.

"Isaac." You feel his hand on your shoulder and look up at his face his purple eyes are laced with worry and you can see a frown tugging at his lips. Unlike Gamzee and Kurloz who wear make up Levi was hatched with a birthmark that covers his whole face in the shape of Gamzee's clown make up, Levi likes to cover it up with gray make up.

"L-Levi..."

"Sssshhh it's okay." He pulls your head to his chest and scratches behind your horns making you purr. "Just breath... I'm here and everything's going to be okay. Do you need me to call Felix?" You're not sure if you need him after all he does know your blood color, he didn't seem to care at all though. You breath deeply in and out trying to calm yourself down as he pets you and kisses your forehead.

"No... no I'm sorry, oh Gog I'm so so so sorry, I always fucking do this!"

"Oh hush it's alright I don't mind one bit, do you have your inhaler?" You shake your head no. It's not like you need it all the time just when you start thinking about things like that.

"I'm sorry... I love you." He places one final kiss on your forehead before pulling away.

"I love you too and besides I already said it was fine, motherfucker!" He says with a wide grin. "Now are you taking me to dinner and a movie or what?" He says holding out his hand waiting for you to take it, with a small smile you grab a hold of his hand. You kiss him genitally on the lips.

"Fuck yeah I am."

**AN: This is one of the character introductions for this series I'll be typing, I'm still thinking about who to do next but the ships are: Johnkat, PB&J, Erisol, Nepeta X Equius, Rosemary, Terezi X Dave, and Mituna X Kankri. Those are the major ones with little people of there own.**


	2. Felix Lalonde

Your name is Felix Lalonde and you need to find out what to wear today, this is something you have a problem with everyday. Not that there's nothing good to wear hell no, you're the most well dressed motherfucker out there, you're getting hungry so you don't have time to sit around and narrate your own life. Aside from that you decide to go with a pair of red pants and a black T-shirt sporting a green Virgo symbol in the middle of it, this is the outfit you wear the most because... well it kind of just is. Lets just say your matesprit likes it, you dust yourself off as you pose in the mirror, you're actually pretty sure you were supposed to be hatched as a girl. Looking at your mothers family tree you can tell that everyone so far was a girl, even your older sister Lily though being part human still fits in more than you.

Some sort of mutation... you thank Gog almost everyday that you weren't a mutant although you do cry pink tears but that seems to be some sort of fuck up with your DNA. You mainly blame Rose for that but it's no big deal, finally after an hour of picking out your outfit and making sure you look presentable you decide to go downstairs for some breakfast. Looking around the living room you see that your normal morning meal has yet to arrive, you think about having some of the blood in the fridge but for some reason you start to feel sick if you don't drink your usual morning meal. It's odd it's almost like you start going through some sort of withdraw... you shake your head as you start to feel dizzy, you decide to sit but your mother on the couch.

"Good morning, mother." You say with a small smile.

"Oh I See My Beautiful Boy Has Finally Woken Up And Is Looking As Fashionable As Ever." Kanaya smiles leaning over and giving you a peck on the cheek. "Are You Planning On Eating Or Are You Waiting For... Him..." For some strange reason your mother hates your matesprit maybe it's because he's a Strider, maybe it's his bad fashion, you honestly have no idea why she doesn't like him. You close your green eyes and sigh.

"I'm waiting for him, mother, you know what happens if I don't." She pouts.

"But, Felix, Honey, How About You Just Try To Drink Some Other Type Of Blood?" You sigh.

"Mother, please, you know I need his. I don't know why but I really do." She sighs as well, you really don't like disobeying your parents but you have no choice in the matter. Your eyes light up as there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Rose says walking through the living room but you were already up and practically running to the door as you slide in front of her and rip open the door quickly biting into the neck of the person standing there.

"Whoa! Felix, ya wonna warn a guy? Not like I can see ya comin'."

You're really glad it's your matesprit that would have been really awkward if it wasn't. His name is Edwin 'Bro' Strider but he prefers being called Bro though, you often heed to his wishes but if you get mad at him Edwin kind of just slips out. Edwin or uh Bro is blind, much like Terezi he can smell colors but unlike her he can't see at all for him everything is pitch black. Given this you can't help but point out his fashion sense, he wears bright red shoes, purple shorts the same length as Jake's which are being held up by a rainbow colored belt. His undershirt is a white shirt with a green skull wearing an orange hat, he's also wearing a pink short sleeve outer jacket, and finally to top of this mess he has on his triangle anime sunglasses.

"Damn, dude, how long's it been since you've eaten?" He smiles wrapping his arms around your waist, after a few minutes you pull away wiping the blood away from your mouth with a handkerchief you always have. For some odd reason his blood tastes like cherry syrup.

"Sorry, I skipped dinner last night so I was starving." You lean forward and give the blind teen a kiss on his soft human lips. After pulling away Bro buries his face in your soft black hair and takes a deep inhale.

"You smell good."

"Why thank you." You take his hand and pull him the rest of the way in before lightly shutting the door. "Let's continue this upstairs, hmm? That way we are not in anybody's way." Bro nods as you keep a hold of his hand and lead him upstairs. Once in your room you shut the door and you both sit on the bed.

"Hey, Felix?"

"Hmm?"

"Could ya uh tell me what ya look like?"

"Hmm... sure, I have black, curly hair, green eyes... uh no blemishes on my skin... well other than a beauty mark on my neck but that's about it..." As you talk Bro reaches forward and starts touching your face trying to get a feel for what you look like, this happens often so you pay no mind. "My skin is gray and of I blush it's green but if I cry or sweat it's pink so a lot of trolls this I'm royalty... I uh have a pretty slim body since I really watch what I eat and aaaaaaAAAAAAGGHH WAIT, BRO, JEGUS DON'T TOUCH THOSE!" You can't help but shout as you feel the blind human grab your horns trying to figure out what they are.

"The fuck is this, Fels? Is this bone comin' out of your head?" You have to summon all the strength you have to not moan with pleasure as he slowly rubs up and down your horns, you can hardly open your mouth to speak but you force yourself to talk.

"T-t-t-technically y-yes those are... INDeed b-bones... p-protruding f-f-f-from my skull..." You can't hold it back as you allow yourself to let out a few pleasure filled moans.

"Whoa... uh, dude, you okay?"

"Mmmmmm... oh... y-yes... oh... but please... Bro..." You reach up and take Bro's hands removing them from your horns. "D-don't touch those."

"What do they do?"

"They feel good... like if we were to fill buckets you would touch those to help things get moving."

"Buckets and your horns are like my penis?"

"Uh no... umm..." You have no idea about how to go about this. "No, that's what my bulge is for."

"Bulge?" Although you can't see his eyes the teen seems do be getting increasingly confused.

"Shit... I guess since you're my matsprit I'll have to teach you about this stuff, huh? Well we'll take it one lesson at a time so just remember not to touch my horns... unless we're filling buckets..."

"Still have no idea what buckets are for."

"Sex."

"Oh." You shake your head.

"I need to go wash my face, you made me sweat a lot and I don't want to be getting pimples." You kiss his hair and turn on the T.V. Before giving Bro a game controller. "Play some games, I'll be back in a few minutes, sweetheart."

"Kay see ya later." He says chuckling at his own pun, you leave your room as you shut the door and turn around you are greeted by Kanaya welding her chainsaw.

"Mother! No it's not what you think!"

"He Was Touching Your Horns..."

"No! Well, okay, yes but he didn't know what he was doing. Mother please, Edwin's blind so he wouldn't have known that I had horns until he felt them and I guess it went right over my head to tell him."

"It Wasn't Hard For Me To Explain These Things To Rose."

"Rose Isn't Blind, Mother."

"Mother." Your sister walks out of her room, her skin is white as snow and her eyes are pink, she's wearing the long black dress with a green sash which, much like your shirt, has the Virgo symbol on it. She brushes her long blond hair as she walks into the hallway. "What are you doing to my poor little brother?" Kanaya sighs and puts her chainsaw away.

"Look Just Be Careful, Okay? I Love You And I Don't Want To See You Get Hurt." You're confused by this statement.

"Mother, I don't understand why you hate Edwin so much... I mean yes he's a Strider but as is Zreo..." Zero is your sisters matesprit, Zero Strider, one of Dave Strider's children. "I just can't seem to comprehend why you don't like Edwin so much."

Kanaya stares at you but you know how this'll end, some bullshit excuse that there's a huge difference between Zero and Bro, you'll ask what it is, and she'll say that you're too young to understand. You'll get mad and decide to storm off back to what you were originally doing and in the end she'll help you design a dress to add to your collection and you'll forgive her for hiding something you already know she knows. You sigh and just decide to cut to the chase today, you don't feel much like fighting with family no matter how much information you need to get out of her... you turn and storm off the the bathroom so you can clean you face. In anger you slam the door shut and lean on the sink looking in the mirror, damn all this stress is gonna give you wrinkles if your not careful. There's knocking at the door.

"Felix, Sweetheart Please Don't Be Angry With Me... You Know I Has My Reasons To Not Telling You..." You splash water on your face.

"Telling me what, mother, you are not giving me any reason to not be angry with you. If you would just tell me why you hate Edwin maybe we could work things out about this topic." All you hear is silence. "You are not going to tell me, are you?"

"... No..." You open the door and walk past her. "We will continue this later... after Edwin leaves." You say as you walk into your room, Bro stands up and feels the wall until he makes it over to you and wraps his arms around your waist.

"Something wrong, man?"

"No, Bro, everything's fine..."

"Ya sure? Ya sound upset." You smile and give him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah... just had a small disagreement with mother is all."

"Aww... well how about we play some video games to help get your mind off things, huh? I'm sure me whooping your ass'll cheer ya up." You smile.

"Sure." After hours of watching T.V. while pretending to get your ass kicked by your blind matesprit he finally has to go home.

"Okay, baby, I'll see ya later."

"See you later, Bro, I love you."

"Love ya too, man." You and share a good thirty second kiss before he leaves your room to go back to Dirk and Jake. You decide you should go downstairs and apologize for you behavior so you grab your sawing box and a good about of materials and dress design ideas and head downstairs. Someday she'll tell you the truth or maybe someday you'll figure it out all you know is that right now everything may not be perfect. You don't have a dad to look up to, you're the only boy in your family, there are secrets but all in all your family is loving, caring, and excepting of you and that... well that's all you could ever ask for.

**AN: Hey, thanks for following me it really means a lot that you all like this, please review to tell me what you think about the characters so far thanks for reading!**


	3. Oz Zahhak

You are Oz Zahhak and... oh fiddle sticks you've done it again you promised mother you would stop closing your bedroom door! Your room is the only one upstairs... well it's an attic with a bathroom! Yay uh but seriously you've broken your bedroom door more times than you can count and now it's closed again... umm... nice job... you were tired last night and the damn thing must have just drifted shut without you noticing. Maybe you should yell for your mother... no you have a lung condition so that might trigger an attack. Knock on the floor? Sure, if you want a fucking hole in the ground. Call your morail? Well, that'd be nice but much like your hard concrete floors or the nice oak wood door that tiny piece of technology will crumble due to your strength. Your green tail twitches back and forth as you scratch that happy little spot behind your horns making yourself purr, you have your mothers horns short but pointy uh and cracked well the right one anyways.

Fucking Felix... you hate him yeah he's a nice guy and a good friend hell he's patched you up after many fights but damn if you piss that guy off it's like releasing some sort of gay dragon. He. Gets. Pissed. And when this guy loses it the only ones who can stop him are either of his mothers, 'Bro', or Isaac but hell Isaac's the leader he can stop anyone... strong as fuck too and that's coming from the guy that can't even open a damn door! You sigh you learned one thing about Felix the day he cracked your horn and that was to NEVR fucking **EVER** tell him you don't like like something he's wearing, anything he will kill or at least try. You put up a good fight but as soon as he took out his weapon you knew it was all over, he has two much like Eridan did one main and one side one, the chainsaw sword of his that you helped Bro make for Felix's birthday isn't that bad. Well you made it so you know it's weak points and even if you didn't as long as you break the chain it'll be useless but no that is not he's main weapon. He can control minds, go into your head, mess with your thoughts or worse send you into his... you never want to go back into his mind and even though you hate the guy for what he did to you horn you can't help but feel bad for him. After what you saw... you'll never look at him the same way and you never say anything about his fashion sense.

":33 Ozzy! AC says br33akfast is r33ady, com33 down h33r33 and purrpare for the b33st plat33 of 33ggs 33v33r!" She says that every morning it's a nice way to start off the day, it'd be nice if you get the fuck down there! You sigh and decide to bite the bullet and yell for her besides if you start to have an attck your mother could easily give you your pills.

"Mom, I locked myself in my room again!" You gasp for air as the oxygen is practically sucked out of your lungs, you slowly drop to your knees so you don't harm the floor. Your mother must have heard you because she practically flies into the room and kneels down next to you.

":33 list33n to m33 you n3333d to br33ath okay, in and out honey in and out." You listen to her and breathe in and out slowly just to calm yourself. This is one of the few moments this tactic works, normally you'd end up needing your medicine but this time you manage to power through it.

"Apologies, mother, I did not mean to worry you." Your mother playfully smacks your shoulder although she does look slightly angry.

":33 young man what did AC say about shutting th33 door?"

"Umm... w-well it must of just shut when I wasn't paying attention, I did not mean to shut it..." You get a stern look from your mother, you let out a sigh. "SF is very sorry if he worried AC he did not mean to." She smiles and gives you a hug, you do not dare to try and hug back for fear of harming her.

":33 okay AC furgiv33s you but b33 mor33 car33ful n33xt tim33 Ozzy. Now AC says com33 get br33akfast." You follow your mother down to the kitchen where your father is already eating, the sweaty troll looks up at you.

"D → There you are, Oz, you must get up early so you can be STRONG like your father." With a board expression you lightly touch a vase basically reducing it to dust, your father starts sweating more than before with a wide grin on his face.

":33 Damn it Equitty, again r33ally? That's th33 fourth one this w3333k!"

"D → That's my boy my STRONG boy."

"Father purrease don't get me in trouble again..."

":33 Ozzy don't you worry this isn't your fault." She hugs you and gives a peck on the cheek, you grab the plate of eggs and eat it up as fast as you can.

"D → Whoa do you have a hot date with the low b100ded one?"

"Father please do not say that and no but my morail and I planned to hang out today."

":33 Ampurra?"

"Yes, mom." You nod. "Barbosa... not the other one."

"D → Ivan is a low b100d! How you would even think that our son would care about someone like Captor is beyond me." You decide that now isn't the time to talk about your matesprit, your chocolate blooded matesprit. Zengu Nitram or Makara it really kind of depends on the day of the week. Although Levi acts more like Tavros Zengu acts more like Gamzee but he has Tavros' blood color.

"Uh yes... the uh low bloods are far below us... weakling." You genitally take your mothers hand and kiss it, you'd give her a kiss on the cheek abut you're afraid of leaving marks on her, you then walk around the table and give your father a STRONG kiss on the cheek.

"D → Have fun and be sure to respect the high b100d." You nod before leaving, you go to a beach-side mansion not far from your house, this house is probably the biggest out of all of them. You carefully ring the door bell.

"Holy fuck, who the hell ii2 up at... oh 2up?" You get Sollux although you feel kind of bad since he's wearing Eridan's boxers and his shirt you can tell you may have interrupted something.

"Oh uh... Sorry, I did not mean to uh intrude I just need to uh talk to umm... oh geez I-I need a towel..."

You start sweating as you do your best to stutter through the sentence... damn it you can't stand it. You start grinning like a damn idiot with the thought of those two just kissing, fuck the ships you can't control your fathers strength or your mothers need for ships. Even you yourself have a shipping wall, even though you had to have Barbosa draw it for you since you can't hold a pencil to save a life. Oh shit! He's been talking, the fuck dude you didn't think he'd be talking this whole damn time, shit you have no idea what he's talking about. You finally calm down enough to start dabbing yourself off with a rag you keep in your pocket, your melts away as you start listening to him.

"Diid NP take over for a miinute there? Becau2e you looked creepy a2 fuck."

"My apologies Mr. Captor."

"Come on Oz you know it'2 Ampora now."

"Yes, sorry, it's Barbosa up yet?"

"Not even 2ure that guy 2leep2 he'2 alway2 up 2o late."

"You mean early?" Sollux leans in the doorway.

"Kiind of both, ii never 2ee hiim go to bed and ii only 2ee hiim 2leep when he'2 2iick."

"Yes, we have had many talks about his sleeping habits yet there is not much I can do given the fact that he is higher than me." Sollux gives you a fatherly smile, he's better father than Eridan but that's only because Eridan is more the mother despite him being the man in the relationship.

"Hey, don't let that a22hole pu2h you around, you're a hiigh blood too."

"A-aahh... n-no he is not I mean I would never I uh..." You trail off hearing Sollux chuckle.

"Dude, calm the fuck down, II'll go get Barbosa, okay?"

You decide to shut your mouth this time and just nod, you need to talk to your morail... Sollux soon leaves and Barbosa comes to the door. His skin although gray has a light ting of purple to it and his eyes are such a deep purple that sometimes they make your sades crack. You can tell by the way he dresses that he's a high blood, much like his father he wears a scarf with purple and yellow strips. Half of his rings have your blood color, you keep you boxers purple just for him... yeah not much but purple doesn't look good on you. He smiles seeing you but this only lasts a minute before a frown appears on his face, you can see worry lacing his eyes.

"Oz, you look avvful. Are you alright?" Unlike his fathers thick British accent Barbosa was hatched with a German one which causes his w's to be double v's and his v's to be w's.

"I must speak with you morail to morail... please, lord high blood." He smiles at you before turning around at first you think he's going to but no that's not the type of person Barbosa is.

"Iwan, tell dads I'll be out for a vvhile!"

"Thay my name right and I will, Barbotha!" You grit your teeth how dare such a low blooded fool address a high blood in such a way.

"Say mine right first, asshole!" He turns back to you

"Fuck off!"Barbosa chuckles before walking over to you, his hair actually slightly resembles Rufioh's but with purple instead of red, he says it's natural but you and his family know that it's from stress and lack of sleep.

"So vvhat did ya need ta talk about?"

"So uh... how are you?"

"Bull shit I thought that you needed ta talk. Vvhat's this hawe ta do vvith me?

"Sollux said you are not sleeping again."

"Vvell still... it's nothin' okay?"

"Tell me or I shall pumble you into the ground." This gets a laughs out of the Aquarius teen.

"Lowe to see ya try." You chuckle at this. "Anyvvays I just stayed up late hackin' and didn't get around ta sleepin'."

"How long has it been since you've had a good nights sleep?"

"Hmm... tvvo maybe three vveeks?" You punch his shoulder making him finch but chuckle.

"Ovv that one actually hurt." He says vvith a smile.

"Well sleep more and that won't happen."

"Such wiolence... so vvhat did ya need from me?" You frown as you two start walking along the shore of the water.

"I just... you know father hate the low bloods correct?"

"Yes?"

"Mmmmm... I just... how would I tell father about..."

"Zengu?" You look down at the ground as he pats your shoulder. "Don't be ashamed of your matesprit." You stop.

"I-I lied..."

"Hmm?" He frowns.

"He's not my matesprit... I-I just... I just want..." Barbosa sighs and wraps his arms around you neck from behind.

"There, there... it's alright... ya just need a bit more confidence. Ya hawe flushed feelin's for him right?" You nod. "Are ya tvvo friends?" You nod but this doesn't mean much since Zengu is friends with everyone. "Vvell then vvhy don't ya tell him?"

"A-aahh! J-just t-tell him I uh w-well no but I have been thinking about kidnapping him and putting a device in him that w-will make him love me..."

"Okay that right there..." Barbosa pokes your cheek. "That's a no."

"Aww..." You can almost feel Barbosa roll his eyes.

"Do ya vvant me ta come vvith ya?"

"Who said I was going to ask him?" Barbosa lets go of you and moves in front of you before grabbing your shoulders.

"Listen ta me you muscle bound cat, you vvill ask him ta fill a quadrant vvith ya."

"What if he says no or w-wants a black relationship?"

"That high piece of shit ain't gonna vvant a black relationship and vvho the hell cares if he says no? Buck the fuck up, be a man! Aren't ya strongest troll around!?"

"I uh guess..."

"Don't giwe me that! Louder come on louder!"

"I-I am?"

"More confidence, more povver, be more assertiwe! Novv tell me vvho's the strongest damn troll ta vvalk this damn meteor!?" You decide to play along after all it's rare to see Barbosa get this excited.

"Me! I'm the STRONGEST damn troll around!"

"Damn right you are so get the fuck ower ta that house and get yourself a fuckin' matesprit!"

"Fuck yeah... uh can you come with me uh high blood?" He hugs you.

"Sure thing, buddy, lets get goin'." When you get there Barbosa knocks on the door so you don't break it.

"Sup... oh hey bros what's up?" The high teen waves at you two as Barbosa quickly grasps your shoulder.

"Vvell Ozzy here has somfin ta tell ya."

"Oh yeah, what up my strong bro?" Barbosa lets out a fake yelp.

"Oh my stomach seems ta be actin' up I-I gotta go! Good luck, buddy!" He yells before running off, damn him.

"Oh uh bye bro hope ya feel bettea!" He yells waving at the fleeing figure. "Man, that poor guy's always sick. So what'd ya want, man?"

"I uh... I just umm..." You stutter and fidget with the old coat that your mother gave you, but then you hear the lazy eyed teen chuckle,

"Ya know what? Ah think you're cute when ya do that." You look up and start sweating.

"I uh I do...?" He nods.

"Hells yeah ya do! Ya wonna fill a quadrant? Hows about red?" You continue stuttering. "Great! Just call me when ya wonna date or somethin' oh wait ya can't hold phones. Oh ya know my chum right? Just hit me up on there! Nice seein' ya man see ya later!" The door then shuts and your matesprit is gone... uh you think he's your matesprit you aren't really sure what the hell just happened.

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hoped you like it, be sure to tell me what you think! Thanks again for reading.**


	4. Barbosa Ampora

You are-

"You're thtill awake?"... damn it. You turn to your 'brother' to tell him to shut the fuck up and let you finish your interdiction. The psiioniic teen crosses his arms as he stands in the doorway to the living room, his yellow symbol is right in the middle of his purple shirt, you glare at him as he pulls up his gray pants.

"Could you mind your ovvn damn business?" You glare. Anyways your name is-

"No I can't, look at your hair, you're thtreththed ath fuck. You need to go to bed and fucking thleep!"

Fuck it you're just gonna ignore him, your name is Barbosa Ampora and that walking dickbag over there is Ivan Captor. Your 'brother' well you two aren't directly related your fathers were actually with two different people, Sollux was with Aradia and Eridan was with Feferi. Feferi didn't want to be matesprits though but she agreed to mix in her DNA to help make Barbosa, Eridan was happy to have his little grub matesprit or not, he was just happy to not be alone anymore. You don't know much about what happened to Sollux all you know is when you were a wriggler they dated for a while was in a black relationship which soon turned red. You shiver thinking about the dreamy look in your father eyes as he wrapped up his wounds after pailing with the lowblood.

"Hey were you even lithening to me?!"

"No, I reely vvasn't... at all." He rolls his eyes as he walks over to you.

"You theem piththed. Thomething wrong?"

"Other than the assblood in my room?"

"Oh come on." He sits on your desk as you continue to tap away trying to break a rather difficult code. "You don't mean that, why are you tho piththed? Ith it the code? I'll help you if it ith."

"I can handle it." You continue to type. "I vvant to creak it."

"You know dad loveth you like one of hith own already, right? You don't have to prove anything, you're gonna end up killing yourthelf."

"Look, I'we got ta get back ta this... so please leawe."

"Have you been eating?" You nod your head to a half eaten bag of chips.

"For fuckth thake... I'm getting you thomething to eat and if you don't get off that damn computer I will break it!" You gasp and dramatically hug your computer.

"Touch her and I'll infect ewery computer you hawe vvith a wirus that'll make you shit yourself." Ivan chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Thatan." He says walking out, you continue to work on the code, of course you aren't the best at coding but you strife to at least be able to break through one hard code a month. You hear another person walk in but you bother looking up, you figure that if it's Ivan he'll just close your husktop.

"Heard you wwere up all night again." You look up, shit it's dad you actually have to pay attention. You sway a bit in your rolly chair before spinning yourself around to face him, you miss calculate the force of your spin making you go around three times before you stop. Fuck, now your dizzy, you can't tell if it's from lack of food, water, sleep, or for spinning either way you decide not to stand.

"I vvas just gonna finish this one code and then I vvas gonna turn it off..."

"Then wwhat wwere you gonna do?" He says crossing his arms sternly.

"Umm... vvell then I vvas thinkin' 'a vvatchin' some TV..." You say with a small smile, Eridan does not seem amused as he stares at you disapprovingly. "Uh... okay umm... go lay dovvn and nap for a little vvhile?" He continues staring. "Uh a long vvhile?" Nope, that didn't do it, you sigh. "Okay, okay fine I'll eat somefin and go ta bed for the rest 'a the day..." A victorious smile spreads across your fathers face, you can't help but smile back at him you really do love your dads smile.

"Good, boy." He bends down a bit and kisses your forehead before wrapping his arms around your slender barely muscular body and pulls you into a hug.

"Father...?"

Granted Eridan is usually clingy but it's far too early for him to be in a good mood normally he'd be pissy until noon maybe even one in the afternoon if he had a bad night. This... isn't normal in fact this is some what terrifying, he's only like this when something's seriously wrong with him. Last time he did this he had the Fire worm but it could be anything for all you know it could even be the Trickster virus. You don't know much about that though and from what you were told you don't want to know much about it in fact you wish you didn't know anything about them. Seeing the look of slight terror on your face your father strokes your hair and kisses your head this time placing it on top of your skull right in between your horns making you feel uncomfortable. Although this does make you smile again seeing as this is the norm for him although it's not as bad as uncle Cronus he likes to get close... really close... you don't like thinking about it.

"Come on, hurry up and finish that or so help me I vvill cut off your funds." You frown, you never really spend the family funds but it's nice to have them when you want them.

"Okay I vvill, promise." You say kissing his cheek.

"Good, that's my boy. I lovve you." You smile.

"I lowe you too." With that he leaves your room, you feel a lot more confident that you can creak this code, turning back to your computer you continue to type. Ivan comes in with a plate of fruit.

"Here, I know if I got you thomething greathy you wouldn't have eaten it and thith hath water in and juiceth in it tho yeah it thhould help." You reach over and grab a piece of Earth watermelon before popping it into your mouth. "You thure you don't need any help?"

"Yes, Iwan, I'm shore."

"... I can't tell wath that a pun?"

"Fuck off."

"Ah, yeth it wath." After a few more hours of typing and occasionally eating some of your many fruits you sit back with a long sigh of relief. "Finally get it?" The lisping troll asks as he looks up from one of your many history books, you nod with a satisfied smile on your face, you feel dizzy, your eyes are drooping, you have a pounding headache as you begin seeing black spots dance in your vision. Wait... shit you're passing out. "Huh? Barbotha?"

That's all you get to hear before you feel the hard thud of your body hitting the floor as you pass out. Upon awakening you find that you are in your own bed but you have an IV in your arm, which is understandable you really should remember to drink water next time you decide to code you are a fish troll after all. You still feel dizzy due to lack of food but that isn't too bad so you sit up slowly and look around the room, nothing seems out of place although that plate of fruit is no longer on your desk and your husktop is closed. Looking out the window you see that the sun is high in the sky meaning you either haven't been out for long or you've been out all night, either way you're glad you got some sleep before things got messy.

"Glad to thee you're awake, aththhole. How are you feeling?" Ivan asks as he comes into your room setting down a tray of food, it's light food berries, fruit, vegitables. He sits at the corner of your bed making you smile.

"Glad ta see ya servin' me like your supposed ta be doin', lovvblood." He picks up a tissue box with his Phiioniics before throwing it at you hitting your head.

"Thhut up, fithh dick." You chuckle as he pick up a hand full berries and holds one up to your face. "Look, blue berrieth, aren't they your favorite?"

"Actually bananas are my favorite." You say with a mischievous smirk, he stares at you confused for a second.

"Uh but you know we don't have any... you bitch, thhut your whore mouth." You grin as you take his wrist and slowly wrap your long purple tongue around his fingers and the berry. You continue to grin seeing the yellow blush start to make it's way across his face, feeling that you've taken the food he pull his hand away and wipes the spit off on his shirt. "Dude, knock it the fuck off. Your door ith wide open what if one of our dadth thaw?" You shrug.

"They're gonna find out someday, plus it ain't like vve hawe the same parents. They just happen ta be datin' the same time vve are." You say popping more berries into your mouth.

"That'th not the point... and you have that they wrong. They were dating firtht."

"Same difference, right?" You shrug again. "I just don't really see the big deal... it's their fault for interducin' us." He rolls his eyes you frown. "Vvait... is this a fight? A-are vve hawein' a fight? Because I don't vvonna hawe a fight, Iwan." He shakes his head.

"Fuck man... I dunno."

"Vve ain't breakin' up are vve?" You get up and shift around until you're sitting next to Ivan. "Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't hawe done that vvith the door open, o-okay? I'm sorry please don't leawe me." You wrap your arma around Ivan and pull him close. "I'm soryy, please I don't vvant ta be alone."

"I never thaid we were breaking up, maybe if you gave me a little bit more time to anthwer your quethtionth then you wouldn't jump to concluthionth and make yourthelf depreththed." He gives you a kiss as he hugs you. You start to feel tired again, after satisfying your hunger you are finding it hard to keep yourself awake, he smiles as he pushes you onto your back and kisses you. "Go back to thleep, I'll wake you when it'th time for dinner."

"Someday vve'll tell them, right? I don't like lyin' ta daddy." He smirks as you close your eyes.

"Thomeday we'll tell 'em, when we're older we'll get married, we'll get our own hive, maybe have a grub."

"A girl?"

"Who knowth... I'm thorry I made you think that I didn't like you. I love you tho damn much." You feel him kiss your lips again before getting getting up and walking to the door.

"I lowe ya too ya fuckin' lovvblood."

"Thee you later, aththface." With that before falling into a peaceful slumber you hear the door close with a soft click.

**AN: Welp I hope you liked this chapter too, these two characters are my sisters favorite and I actually love writing Barbosa. So comment is you have anything to say and thank you for reading. **


	5. Trigger Warning Authors Note

**Hello there fans, sorry about this I hate these types of chapters too but I will be updating very soon I just thought that this chapter needed a trigger warning. All the characters up till now have been rather nice and cute but this character is not cute he is nothing like the others so I just thought I needed to put a warning to avoid unpleasant surprises. Anyways I'll update soon if not the same night so thanks for taking the time to read this.**


	6. Ender and Zero Strider

You are Ender Strider and you can't help but stare out the window as the rainbow drinker jogs along the road, his perfect pink sweat slowly drips down his shirtless chest. Caliginous, that's what you two are, well were. You lick your lips and press your hands against the window, your black, slightly greasy hair has hardly ever seen a brush and you red eyes are darkly rimmed with lack of sleep. He used to love YOU, not your damn cousin not Edwin, that motherfucker doesn't even know the truth and yet he dumped you for him. Why?

Because Edwin makes him feel normal, calms the voices while the only thing you did was have sex and make the voices louder. He loved you, he hated you, you loved him, yet you also hated him. You wanted a flushed relationship but the only way Felix would be normal is if you could get rid of Edwin. Yes, normal... where he hears voices screaming at him to kill himself, the ones he loves and the only way to keep him under control is for him to savagely plow you leaving many, many loving scars all over your body. You can still see his, scars all over and embedded into his perfectly slender body telling the stories of his past with you and only you. It wouldn't be too bad if he wanted to become your Kismesis but no, the only one for him is that fucking blind piece of shit.

"Oh Felix..." You press your lips against the glass. "I love you." You say into the glass. "I want you." You trace your finger on the running figure in the distance. "You will be mine."

You know him and you can't help but chuckle, he always forgets his water so you know he's thirsty. You pick up a black water bottle and dunk it into your recuperacoon making sure the sludge only fills half and then watering the rest. Your loving rainbow drinker isn't stupid but you're sure you can get him to take a good couple gulmps before he realizes that there's slime in it, you need him... you will have him. You leave the house ignoring your father who is trying to rap your baby brother to sleep while your eldest brother is getting ready to go visit Lily. You can't help but smile as the rainbow drinker politely stops to have a quick conversation with you.

"What is it that you need, Strider." He pants, oh how you wish he'd say your name.

"You look thirsty... I just though you would like somethin' to drink." You hold the water bottle out. "Unless you want a lil' blue with that." There it is that slight anger that makes him lose his train of thought, he takes the water bottle from you.

"Well... aside from your previous remark I am grateful for the water... thank you." Your grin grows as he takes a large swig of the water taking three good swallows before his eyes widen, he quickly throws the bottle on the ground before spitting out what is in his mouth. "What the hell is this?!" He yells grabbing your shirt, yes please keep going.

"What? I didn't do anythin'..." You lie seeing the familiar fire in his eyes.

"Bullshit, what did you do to me?" You can tell he's starting to feel the effects, he wobbles back and forth, from side to side and yet still manages to look so beautiful.

"A little slime never hurt anyone."

That's the last thing he hears you say before passing out, you allow him to fall backwards hitting his head off the concrete ground with a sickening crack. His pain filled groan makes you bite your lip as you pick him up and haul him off to your room, lucky for you your father is too busy with the crying baby to notice you and your brother has already left. You tie each of his free limbs down to the normal human bed that your father insisted on and wait for him to wake up, it has been almost five hours and you were worried you had killed him but he finally seems to be waking up. He licks his dry lips as you hear his stomach growling in pain and hunger, you can see the desperation in his eyes.

"Ender... what..." He said it. Your name.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, you look hungry." You get close. "Here just snack on me a lil'." He looks disgusted.

"I will only bite the neck of the person I love, you know this." You stay silent, you had almost forgotten that he will only suck blood from the neck of his lover or a family member. Excluding Roxy he only drinks hers in emergencies do to the fact that her blood makes him drunk, yet the grin on your face grows even wider hearing his stomach growl more making him flinch.

"Well then maybe something else then? Say are regular troll or human food? I know how much you love milk and ice cream, and cheese." His eyes widen as he realizes what you are about to do, two of your friends are lactose intolerant that would be Oz and Felix. Although Oz tries desperately to find ways around his condition Felix is simply careful about everything he eats which isn't a problem due to the fact that his main intake is blood.

"Get the hell away from me." You could practically feel the murder in his voice.

"Either eat what I bring you or starve. Simple."

You know that eventually he will start to focus more on living than his health issues which will allow you to purge Edwin's blood from his body turning him back to the Felix you loved. The rest of the day went on much how you expected he refused to eat or drink anything you brought him that wasn't water or crackers so he only drank about three cups of water the whole day. You made sure to keep his mouth covered that way he couldn't scream for help and by the end of the day he was a drooling mess. His stomach is growling so loudly you can hear it even as you blast your CDs his lack of blood intake causing him to hallucinate and mumble murderous thoughts to himself, you smile finally he will be yours. Now you just have to get that damn blind bustards blood out of him, you quickly go down stairs to grab some food and milk.

"Yo, little man." You stop and turn to your half blind brother.

"Sup?"

"Ya seen Felix? Lily said he never came back from his jog." You shrug getting a plate of cheese and a full glass of milk for your lover.

"He likes to jog for a pretty long time so it doesn't surprise me that he lost track of time." This is all you say before heading upstairs, you set the plate down looking at the rainbow drinking teen.

"Blood... please..." You smirk after taking off the tape and hearing his weak voice.

"No blood... not yet. First we have to clense you of that demons blood." You forcefully pours the milk down his throat and make him eat the cheese before taping his mouth back up and going to you slime bed. "Good night."

You mutter as you close your eyes, when you wake up it is near midnight and you get the pleasure of hearing a muffled cry from the teen. Stepping out of the coon you see that he's pale and sweating as pain flashes in his eyes. His stomach is bloated and painfully rumbling, he looks pale as death as tears stream down his face, this is not your Felix. Not yet. Your Felix would never cry no matter how much pain he was in... he would only laugh or be greatly pleasured, he gags beneath the tape trying to hold back the effects of his allergy. It's late so you know no one's awake at the moment, you rip the tape off and help him vomit into a trashcan as tears stream down his face you can't help but smile. Finally you will have your lover... your matesprit back, you'll have to be careful not to let him die but at least now you have everything back to the way it was.

**Zero Strider**

"It's been two weeks!"

You hold your matesprit as she cries against your chest, your name is Zero Strider and you are the matesprit to Lilly Lalonde whose brother went missing two weeks ago. Despite his hate for you, you can't help but worry for the boy. Due to his mental disorders he is very protective of his family, even with Edwin's blood in him he's still unnaturally attached to his family he just doesn't know why. At least he's not as damaged as he used to be he used to sleep in between his mothers and the slightest thing would make him kill anyone who dares to anger him, but now he's calm and able to get by on the addiction of Edwin's blood. Lilly finally calms down enough for you to talk to her, you hold her against your chest and stroke her hair.

"I think it's about the time we tell Isaac... he is the leader after all."

"Yeah... but today is the day he has his 'alone' time... "

"I think he can give it a break for an emergency!" You tried to pester him but it showed that Heirproducts isn't signed in. "Dammit... I guess I'll just have to go over there." She cries on your chest as you pat Lilly's back and kiss her head. "I'll be back, I'm gonna go over to Isaac's and see if I can get him over here." You detach from your matesprit and walk over to Isaac's hive it's not far but it's defiantly a walk, you knock on the door getting Karkat sneering at you.

"THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, STRIDER?" You can't help but cringe every time this guy talks

"I need to talk to Isaac."

"IT'S HIS ALONE TIME SO HE'LL BE PISSED IF YOU INTERUPT HIM." It's odd for Karkat to give someone a warning he usually likes to watch Isaac tear someone a new one for disturbing him.

"It's really important…" Karkat rolls his eyes.

"DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU, HE'S UPSTAIRS IN HIS ROOM." You climbs the stairs and is just about to knock when John walks by and pats your shoulder.

"Good luck, man, it was nice knowing you." Is all he says while walking past, although nervous you knock on the door but get no answer.

"HE'S NOT GOING TO ANSWER IF YOU KNOCK OR CALL, BETTER JUST TO WAIT AN HOUR!"

You hear Karkat yell from down stairs, normally you would just wait, Isaac gets a lot of crap since he's the leader and sometimes he deserves his alone time but today it's an emergency. You jiggle the door knob only to find that it's not locked but Isaac never lock his door so this is no surprise, you clinch your teeth as you firmly grasp the knob. Before opening the door you press your ear against the door only to hear the faint sound of singing, not sure who it is could be a movie, could be Isaac, or it could even be Levi. Taking a deep breath you turn the knob and swing the door open, other than a T.V. the room is almost black but you can also see a very pissed off Isaac in drag. Wait… oh shit he does look mad damn am I happy I'm not you right now.

"Out! Now!" You shut the door faster than you've ever shut a door before, Karkat walks passed sipping on some juice

"LUCKY HE DIDN'T KILL YOU." He mumbles, a few moments after Karkat leaves Isaac comes out looking enraged. He has changed back into his normal clothes although the dark red lipstick, eyeliner, and blush are all only slightly rubbed off.

"Why the hell are you interrupting my alone time!?" Levi comes out of the room and starts calmly wiping the make-up off with a warm wet rag ignoring Isaac's rage. "You had better have a good reason!" Deciding not to fuck around you quickly speak before Isaac kills you.

"Felix is missing!" You watch as the rage quickly drains from his eyes, his face drops realizing that he hasn't seen his morail for a while.

"Missing?" You nod.

"T-two weeks now... his family's really worried..."

"Two weeks. Why did no one inform me?" You shrug.

"We've been looking for him and given that sometimes he can go into fits we just thought he ran off to cause trouble... ya know he is, bro... er... sir." Isaac stares at you while Levi cleans up the last bit of makeup, he plants a kiss on the leaders cheek.

"Isaac." He turns and looks at the highblood. "Go on and look for him. You're the leader, ya have your duty's, and date night can wait. I'll clean up your room and help ya out when I'm done, okay?"

"But..."

"Ssssh." Levi kisses Isaac after a minute or two he pulls as with a huge grin on his face. Wow you feel really uncomfortable right now. "Go." Isaac chuckles lightly and turns back to you.

"Okay, go inform the Lalonde's that I will be there momentarily." You nod running out of the hive and back to Kanaya's you find them all outside waiting your arrival.

"Hey... Isaac said he'll be here soon." Lilly smiles and looks like she's about to talk when all of sudden they all look stunned.

"Oh god... no..." That's all you hear Rose momble as they all stare in horror at what is standing behind you, slowly you turn around and what you see makes your jaw drop. There he is Felix Lalonde normally this would be great, sure he doesn't like you but still family fucking reunion but no not in this case. He's holding your bloody beaten brother by the back of his neck, you can't even tell if Ender's alive but hell it's not like Soper Felix to kill with out playing with his pray. With a devilish smirk drops the boy and looks up and you, right into your eyes, those eyes. You've only seen then once when Gamzee ran out of slime, that stare sends a chill down your spine. You know there's no avoiding it, you will have to fight him, and he's going to make sure it's a fight between life and death.

_Goddamn it. _You think pulling out your sword, the things you'll go through to please your matesprit. _Let's try not to die._


	7. Help me find the light

You are Zero Strider and you are fucked.

"Shit…" You breathe as Felix drops Ender making him grunt in pain, you sigh with slight relief that your brother is alive for now, Felix strides over to his family.

"Mother… mama… sis…" When he looks at you his grin drops into a scowl. "Zero." The venom in his voice could put any snake, spider, or assassin to shame. You protectively move your arm in front of Lilly.

"Felix... w-we we've been worried about ya, buddy." He continues slowly and silently walking over to you. "Maaaan, you don't wonna do this... I-I know we ain't the best of friends but-"

"SILENCE!" Startled you quickly shut your mouth as Felix stops in front of you. "Bow." It came out in a whisper as the boy looked calm, looking behind you, you can tell none of the others heard him.

"N-no." You whisper as sweat makes your palms moist.

"Bow." He says just above a whisper.

"I said no." The sweat on your hands makes your sword slip from your grasp but you dare not look away from Felix.

"Bow." He growls, you bite your lip knowing there's no going back now.

"I uh I said no, I... y-you... I am older than you a-and you w-will respect me." Hearing the fear in your voice Felix grins making you shudder.

"Insignificant rat. You. Will. Kneel." With lightening reflexes Felix swings his legs around nailing you in the stomach making you fall to you knees, the others seem too stunned to help. "Beautiful, glorious, delicious pain." He roughly grabs your hair and slams your head into the concrete. "Are you scared of me?" Of course, yes, fuck yes, hell yes, damn right, da, ja.

"No." It came out a whisper that you couldn't control, Felix violently grabs your head and slams it down again this time stomping on you as well.

"Are. You. Scared?" With blue blood dripping from your nose and mouth you look up at his.

"I said no!" You quickly grab your sword, jump to your feet, and slash Felix's face, he touches the small oozing cut.

"M-my face... my beautiful, perfect fucking face!" He screams practically ripping his sword off his back, you've heard that he has powerful weapons but never knew exactly how strong they are or what they do. Your swords clash several time before the two of you are at a standstill, you chuckle.

"See that, bro, you'll never beat me! Not at this game, this is my game." Felix lets out an irritated laugh and presses a button making his sword grow ridges which trap your blade. He presses a button making the sword roar and snap your sword like a stick, you stumble back looking at what used to be your blade. You drop the useless item and start to back away from Felix as he moves closer to you.

"Insect, you should have listen to me... now time to die!" He lets out a crazed laugh and swings at you be he is stopped by a strong hand.

**Oz Zahhak**

"Oz, let go of my sword." He demands trying to restart the chainsaw blade, grunting you grip the saw harder feeling it try to rip through you flesh. Felix repeatedly tries to get it to work and eventually ends up actually cutting through your skin, you can already tell that he isn't in a good state of mind so you aren't mad at him.

"That is enough, Felix, you must calm down." Felix rips the sword out of your grasp and tries to strike you but you shield yourself and tense up your muscles making the sword shatter on contact. Felix drops the handle as rage fills his face, screaming and yelling he continuously stomps on the handle. After a few minutes he calms down enough to remember what he was doing.

"Mother fucker…"

"You must calm down, I want you to find Bro and drink his blood, it will calm you." Felix runs up and punches you in the chest, you cringe hearing the sickening of Felix's knuckles.

"Gah, fucking damn it!" He shouts holding his hand, this doesn't stop him from repeatedly trying to do it again though.

"Felix, Please Calm Yourself." Kanaya's calm, soothing voice is enough to make her son calm himself and stop hitting the living wall in front of him, he turns and stares at her

"Mother… silence, you must stay quiet I am too busy at the moment to speak with you. We will discuss my disobedience later." He turns back to you. "Well… you did make my sword… only fitting that you break it." Opening his syladex a violin appears in his hands, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Felix gets ready to play. Having no way to cover your ears to ignore the sound you run but due to your condition you end up collapsing gasping for air, Felix starts walking toward you as he plays a soothing melody. You back away grasping at your shirt, you breaths are growing slower and shallower.

_No… please don't let him finish. _You beg as you desperately back against a wall, sweat pours down your face as Felix gets close to the end of his song. You start to feel the effects of his tone; you feel dizzy, light headed, nauseas, you need your meds… you close your eyes. Suddenly you hear a loud screech that sounded slightly like Felix's violin screaming, it hurts your ears but you can't find the strength to open them… damn… the one time you needed to be strong.

**Ivan Captor**

Felix looks at you with rage in his eyes.

"You mustard blooded shit. You… you struck me!"

"The fuck are you trying to do!? Jeguth fuck he needth hith medth!" It's rare to piss Felix off enough where's to he'd try to kill but it's happened before. One look at the rainbow drinkers eyes and you soon realize that is not the case, slowly you take a few steps back. "Whoa, man." You say putting your hands up. "Jutht calm the fuck down, breathe or thome thhit like that."

"Low blooded bustard dares to tell me what to do. You dare to touch me!"

"Thhit… uh you need Ithaac, right? He'll pap you and we'll find Bro that'll help… r-right?"

"Fuck you, fuck Isaac, fuck Bro, and fuck your fucking paps!" He yells picking up his fallen instrument.

"Gog damn it lithen! You don't have to do thith!

"You are correct." He says walking toward you. "I do not have to do this or anything else for that matter. I am my own person therefore I do what I want."

"Fuck."

"And I…" Your eyes start sparking. "want you…"

"Thtay away!"

"Dead."


End file.
